


Oh woeful me

by cherrii_pii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, Kuroo is just a good friend that somehow got dragged into this lovers quarrel, M/M, Tsukishima is an ass, Yamaguchi just wants to be appreciated, idk how tags work help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrii_pii/pseuds/cherrii_pii
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has been in love with his best friend for as long as he can remember, people may say he's a shit person to Yamaguchi but he doesn’t know how to work out his feelings which just makes him a bigger asshole to be around, but he never meant to hurt Tadashi, that’s the last thing he ever wants to do but here he is, standing in front of a crying freckled beauty because he got jealous.Oh woeful me Tsukishima thinks at that moment.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sick and tired of being in your shadow, of being your punching bag tsukishima” Yamaguchi finally had the courage to raise his voice at him and tell him what he was feeling “you treat me like shit everyday as if i mean nothing to you, do our years of friendship mean nothing to you?”

Tsukishima was taken aback, not only by the constant increase and decrease of Yamaguchi’s voice but the fact that he had called him Tsukishima, in their years of life he had only ever called him Tsukki, he had really fucked up this time huh? He had pushed again and there was no going back now.

“ Y-Yamaguchi I-I didn’t mean to” Tsukishima struggled to find the right words as a lump started to form in his throat.

“J-just shut up and listen!!” Yamaguchi raised his voice even more than before, Tsukishima could only shut up as he saw a million emotions through Yamaguchi’s face.

“I like you for fucks sake Tsukishima, i’ve done for a while now” Yamaguchi screamed as hot tears came down his face. “Do you know how much it hurts to see you act indifferent to fucking everything, how it hurts for you not to value me or my friendship, how it hurts to see you with Kuroo” He sobbed wiping his tears away.

“I finally found someone who appreciates me, someone who cares for me and doesn’t belittle me only for you to come barging into our date mad for no reason, j-just let me move on, please”.

Tsukishima was speechless, the lump of his throat growing unbearable, he had never thought Yamaguchi liked him back, that’s why he sometimes pushed him away and treated him badly, to not like him anymore, to not feel the burning in his chest as much as their hands brushed against each other. 

“I’m-i’m so sorry Yams” Tsukishima said softly, looking down at his hands to try and hide his tears. “ I never meant to hurt you that way or any way, i-i was such an asshole and you still stuck with me, I'm so sorry please forgive me” He said looking up at him, his sobbing getting louder.

Yamaguchi was frozen, he had never seen Tsukishima cry even more shockingly he was asking for forgiveness 

“You are an asshole,” Yamaguchi answered, chuckling slightly, “I need time, time away from you, you’ve gone too far this time..” Yamaguchi said softly

Tsukishima nodded slightly “i-i get that, i’ll wait as long as it takes bc you are worth it” He said with a small smile on his face 

They were both looking into each other’s eyes, just admiring in silence that is until Yamaguchi broke off the trance and had to leave bc he still was on a date with Terushima. 

Tsukishima wasn’t sad, he was relieved he had finally somewhat told Yamaguchi how much he meant to him even if it first started as a fight.

He would fight for him, to get better because Yamaguchi deserves the best.


	2. Sulking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets sad and drunk. 
> 
> that’s it, he really is just a big crybaby who wants yamaguchi back

Over the next few days Tsukishima was sulking to say the least, he hadn’t heard from Yamaguchi at all since the latter said he needed space.

Tsukishima had agreed to that but he didn’t think it’d mean that he wouldn’t hear from Yamaguchi. At first he thought he would be fine, it’s not like he didn’t have other friends.

Alas he was wrong, even after Kuroo had taken him out for drinks Tsukishima couldn’t help but be sad, he missed him.

“Fuck i miss him, i miss him a lot Kuroo” Tsukishima said before letting his head fall on the table.

“I know you do Tsukki but you can’t really blame him can you?” Kuroo chuckled, nudging his shoulder.

“Shut up you aren’t helping, you lousy rooster” Kei growled back sitting up.

Kuroo chuckled at that. “C’mon Kei, you know i’m right, i told you that pushing away your feelings for freckles would only cause trouble”.

“Ugh where is kenma when you need him?” Tsukishima murmured while taking a sip of his drink.

Kuroo howled at that, “If Kenma heard me saying sappy things like that he would kick my shins and then say to keep my romantic shit for the bedroom”.

Kei faked gagged at that, “How can you two still be so disgusting even when Kenma is not here?”.

“The power of love Kei, the power of love” Kuroo answered patting Tsukishima’s back.

Tsukishima got drunk after that, so drunk that Kuroo had to drag him back to the dorms because he kept crying about his dear Yamaguchi.

Fortunately Kei didn’t have any classes the next day so he could be hungover in peace, the next day however Tsukishima was miserable to say the least, he could barely get up from his bed to get to class and it all just got worse when he saw him. He was smiling, it had been a while since Kei saw just how bright his smile was.

But Yamaguchi wasn’t alone, he was laughing with Terushima, to make matters worse they were holding hands and Yamaguchi seemed just as happy as he once had been with Tsukishima by his side.

Tsukishima felt his heart crack as he walked to his destination, Tadashi at least acknowledged him and waved, at least he hadn’t forgotten about Kei.

His eyes stung as tears started to form, he waved before quickly walking away to a secluded room, he went inside and shut the door before sliding down choking on his tears.

Kei couldn’t help but laugh at his helplessness, he had Yamaguchi but now he had lost him. 

A few minutes later he finally composed himself and got out to his class, he wouldn’t just sulk his life away, he would fight for Tadashi, no matter what he was getting him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! since the first chapter did good enough i made another chapter!! it’s also the first time i write in like 6 months so if it’s a lil bad it’s cuz i’m rusty!! in any case i really like how this is going so far so i’ll probably continue it but we’ll see!! leave some comments so i can have some feedback for future chapters!! 
> 
> Ps. sorry for such short chapters i’m just not used to writing so much!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! cherry here, this is my first time posting any of my work on here!! i hope you enjoy this small snippet of a bigger work i’m planning to do! if this does good enough i’ll probably continue it!!


End file.
